Wait, You're A What?
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Dexter needs to know something from Cedar Wood herself. Apparently, it's something Dexter never expected from a liar like her. Short Dexter/Cedar drabble. Rated M for a reason why. Not a lemon.


**"Wait, You're a What?!"**

**Rated M for a certain rude cussword  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's something I've thought up for a quick drabble. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"C'mon, do it! It's hilarious!"_

_"I'm telling you, I'm not doing it!"_

The conversation that was occurring outside Ever After High came from two men, Sparrow Hood and Dexter Charming. The real story came from this little debacle is that Sparrow wanted to bet Dexter that he couldn't say something rude and disgusting to Cedar Wood. And it was coming with a price:

In the form of 50 smackers. Even if it was for money, there was no way Dexter was doing it. It's not worth it in his part.

"All you gotta do is ask her and that's all." Sparrow replied, "It's for $50!"

"I don't care if you raise the price up to $100," Dexter snarled again, "I'm not doing it. There's no other way."

"I'll get you a date with Raven Queen." Sparrow smirked.

"Wait a minute," Dexter said, interrupting him at the moment, "You'll get me a date with Raven Queen if I do this?"

"Plus the $50." Sparrow pointed out.

"Fine, I'll accept." Dexter said, already giving up, "If something bad happens to me, I'm blaming you for it."

"No, ya wont..." Sparrow smirked behind his back.

After getting the $50, Dexter approached Cedar Wood, who was busy listening to Blondie Lockes's announcements through the MirrorPad around the steel bench. With such nervousness inside the nerd prince, Dexter spoke right at her.

"Hey, Cedar. Ya got a minute?" He said.

"Sure, I can kill time," Cedar nodded, "After all, class won't start for another five minutes. Whatcha want?"

"There's something I wanted to know from you..." Dexter cringed.

"Well, what is it?" Cedar shrugged.

Dexter couldn't believe he was actually gonna do this. After all, there was a date with Raven Queen and $50 on the line, so it was never say never. After taking in a deep breath, Dexter finally managed to speak these words out to her...

...

...

...

...

"Are you an asshole?"

Cedar was shocked. She couldn't believe that Dexter actually called her that. She felt offended and mad the first thing that Dexter noticed in her.

But despite being called that, she decided to keep her cool and give him an honest answer.

"No, I'm not." Cedar smiled.

But suddenly, Cedar's nose started growing big, much to Dexter's complete shock. To Sparrow, he laughed his ass off thinking that Dexter actually made Cedar lie like that. Cedar looked down at her huge nose and looked embarrassed. Apparently, something wasn't right about all this.

It was because for the first time in her life, she lied! She wasn't supposed to lie just like her father Pinnochio, and look where it got her now!

"Wow, I don't know what to say..." Dexter muttered.

"Fine, I admit it!" Cedar admitted deep down, "I am an asshole! One time, I accidentally peed in Apple's homework just because the toilet was broken and I didn't have anywhere else to go. Then, I gave Daring Charming a kick in the balls when he tried to hit on me! Not also that, but at one time, I put pot in Ashlynn's salad, just to see what she looked like high! Is that so much to ask for?"

Because of her little outburst, Cedar sobbed. Dexter didn't know what to make about this.

"Yeah, it's all I wanted," Dexter replied, "Thanks, Cedar!"

"Ah, go to hell!" Cedar cried out again.

And then, Dexter finally walked out $50 richer. Sure, he may have hurt Cedar's feelings due to Sparrow's expense, but at least it was worth a date with Raven Queen.

Flopping his five $10 bills like a greedy businessman, Dexter smirked, "Raven Queen, here I come...!"

* * *

**I know this looked a little mean-spirited in my part, but hey, somebody had to do it just for the reaction.**

**Anyway, what did all of you think? R&R if you can! ;)**


End file.
